1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and a defect cause specifying method for specifying the cause of a defect of a device or a countermeasure for the cause of a defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a household electrical appliance such as a refrigerator or an air conditioner has a fault, a user makes a telephone call to a call center of the manufacturer, asks an operator about a countermeasure method for the fault, and carries out a prescribed operation or puts the household electrical appliance in for repair or the like to handle the fault.
Furthermore, techniques for performing a fault diagnosis more efficiently have been proposed in unexamined patent application publications, and, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-103073 discloses a system in which the user is asked plurality of question items and a fault is diagnosed according to the responses thereto.
Specifically, in the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-103073, question items are prepared in a tree form and a priority is given to each question item. For example, a concluding event 1 is established in the case where all of the questions of question items of three priorities from priority 1 are established; however; if even one question from among the priorities 1 to 3 becomes unnecessary, the questions thereafter are not asked.